


Rules are there to break

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yakuza, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: It's Nino's rule to never start something with a customer, but can he resist Jun, the mafia boss?





	Rules are there to break

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea anymore when and why this story was written, but when I read through it just now to erase the biggest mistakes, I decided that I still quite like the story although I barely write MatsuMiya anymore. I hope you can enjoy this story as well <3

When the door closed behind his last customer, Nino sighed happily. This afternoon had been busy and he was looking forward to spending the night alone, in his flat with his Playstation and a bottle of beer.

Working as a whore meant working on late evenings and nights. Usually, Nino didn't care as he wasn't a day person at all. He didn't mind sleeping through the day and waking up in the early evenings to start his work. However, he loved the one night he had off once a month because he could spend it entirely on his own.

He rolled off the bed, carefully avoiding the stains of still wet cum on his blanket. He would leave the washing to the maids that worked in the whorehouse.

Nino was ready to jump into the shower to wash away the scent from the man who had fucked him a few minutes earlier when his phone vibrated. He opted to ignore it but when he saw the caller's name, he groaned frustratedly, but picked up.

“What do you want?”

“We have a new job for you. One of the leaders of the yakuza has requested a whore for tonight. We want you to find out what he is up to as we know that things are stirring up in the Tokyo underground.” the voice of the chief of the Tokyo police department answered. “We will have policemen in disguise watching the hotel, so there is no need to worry. Please make sure you report to us properly tomorrow!”

Without waiting for any reply from Nino, the chief of the police hung up. Nino kicked the nightstand frustratedly, hissing when pain shot up his leg. This wasn't how he had planned tonight to go on.

His phone vibrated again with the message of the address he was supposed to head to in an hour.

Still grumbling, he finally headed into the shower, cursing his faith. If his father hadn't left him on the street when he was 15, he would have never ended up the way he was now. He didn't really mind his job as most of the men he slept with were quite fun to pleasure, but he hated his connection to the police.

When he was living on the street there was no other way than to live from the food he stole from shops. Nino was quite skillful when it came to stealing things. However, one day he was discovered by a supermarket detective who called the police.

Nino demanded to be brought to the head of the police office and managed to get out of the whole shit by offering the chief a good fuck. Realizing, that he had broken law because he had slept with an underaged boy, the head of the police had no other option than to let Nino go.

However, he kept an eye on Nino and as soon as Nino turned 18 and he was officially allowed to work as a whore, the head called him to his office again, bribing him into a contract that said he had to work for the police, gathering information for them while he was being fucked by the suspect.

They said they would forget about the crimes Nino committed when he was agreeing to help them out and Nino didn't really have any other option than to agree.

Lately, there hadn't been any requests for him from the police so he had nearly forgotten this agreement, but today they had managed to spoil his nice and free evening.

Nino finished showering and got into his tight black trousers that showed off his butt very nicely. He knew that most of his clients liked it. He chose a silky shirt that made him look broader than he actually was, but he liked the smooth, cool fabric on his skin. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and brushed his black hair behind his ears. He looked good, ready to be fucked senseless.

Cursing one last time, Nino left his room in the whorehouse, greeting his co-workers on his way out. They all wished him a nice evening believing he was the lucky one to have it off.

\+ - + - +

The hotel looked posh and noble and Nino was sure that one room for a night would cost more than he'd earn in a whole month. Therefore, he was quite curious about entering the hotel.

He saw a man sitting on the bench in front of the hotel that watched him carefully and from the way he did Nino immediately knew that he was a police officer in disguise. He sighed. They should really get more training in acting as they were totally obvious, but this was not his problem.

His problem was probably an old and fat yakuza boss that only wanted to shove his dick up into Nino's ass, not caring if he'd liked it or not. Nino was really not thrilled to meet that man. However, he didn't really have any other options, so he finally entered the hotel, asking for the room he was supposed to meet the mafia boss.

He went upstairs, knocked onto the door and heard some rustling behind it. A man with brown hair and a chipmunk face opened the door.

“I was called...” he started, but the man nodded and pulled him inside the room, quickly closing the door behind him again. The chipmunk man knocked at another door and Nino heard a quite high voice answering. The doors opened and the man gestured for Nino to enter the second room. He took a deep breath before he went inside to face the man he was going to serve tonight.

When his eyes met with the yakuza boss, Nino's breath stopped. He had never seen such a gorgeous man before in his life and he couldn't believe that this was the boss of one of the biggest yakuza groups in Japan.

Despite what Nino had thought before the man was young, probably around 28 years old. His black hair was combed back with gel, so his prominent features stuck out nicely. He had thick eyebrows and piercing brown eyes. His lips were full and looked very soft to Nino. The man was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath that was opened at the first two buttons, revealing a smooth, slightly muscular chest.

Nino gulped upon seeing this man and suddenly the idea of spending the whole night with him didn't seem that bad to him anymore.

“Ah, my request has arrived.” Nino heard the man saying, those dark eyes directed to him, piecing through his existence as if he wanted to scan Nino's thoughts.

“Thank you, Sakurai-san, you can take the evening off.” he directed the word to the man who had let Nino inside. The chipmunk faced man bowed deeply before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

“I am Matsumoto Jun.” the man introduced himself, his lips curved into a small smile.

“Ni...Ninomiya Kazunari.” Nino replied, scolding himself for suddenly getting so nervous around the other man.

“Kazu, then.” Jun said and enjoyed how Nino's eyes widened upon hearing his nickname. “You're pretty cute, Kazu. Would you mind coming over to me?”

No, Nino didn't mind at all. Especially not when the man pulled Nino onto his lap and he felt the already hard member being pressed against his buttocks.

“How do you like it?” Jun asked while he pulled Nino closer so that their chests touched.

“It's not about how I like it, Matsumoto-san. I am here to pleasure you.” Nino explained, rubbing himself against the hard member of the mafia boss, trying to find out how big he was. However, he was stopped by Jun who took him by the shoulders and pushed him a few centimeters away from him to be able to look into his eyes.

“I am not like that!” he said, fire burning in his eyes. “I want my partner to enjoy it as well, so don't you dare to act or I'll have to punish you. Now tell me how you like it!” Jun ordered, staring at Nino with his piercing brown eyes.

Nino was surprised upon hearing those words because his clients usually didn't care at all about him having fun or not. He looked at the mafia boss and saw in his eyes that he was honest about his words.

Nino suddenly began to feel excited about the night as this might really become something he was going to like. However, he wasn't quite sure what he liked in bed as nobody ever had asked him before. He didn't mind giving blowjobs nor was he against some bondage. He didn't have any special position he preferred nor any other kink he was aware of. Realizing that, Nino suddenly got scared that he would already disappoint his client before they even got started, but Jun seem to feel his discomfort.

“How about we try something and you'll tell me if you like it.” he offered therefore, helping Nino out of his pinch. The smaller man nodded happily and felt very excited about what Jun had in mind.

“However, I want you to be honest and stop me when it gets uncomfortable for you,” Jun reminded him and Nino agreed. Jun hummed contently and aimed for Nino's lips.

Nino rarely let himself be kissed, just with clients he felt very comfortable with as kissing was a very intimate act to him, more intimate than having a dick shoved up into his ass. Until now, he had only let it happen with Nishikido Ryo, the angel looking business man that turned out to be a sex monster in bed.

Now, Jun was the second client Nino decided to kiss and when the full lips of the yakuza boss met his thin ones, Nino felt an electric shock going down his spine. It was as if Jun's lips were made to fit onto his own as they pressed against his perfectly.

When Jun asked for entrance, Nino opened his lips immediately to allow Jun's warm tongue slip into Nino's small mouth. Jun explored Nino's cavern thoroughly, making sure to get to know every little mold and bump in Nino's mouth.

Nino was entranced by the kiss. Since Jun was taking his time to explore him, Nino felt secure and comfortable in the arms of the yakuza boss and his former discomfort had vanished into thin air. He couldn't imagine that this man that just kissed him deeply while he combed through his hair, was able to lead one of the most dangerous groups in the whole world. There was no way this man was able to kill others or deal with forbidden goods.

While Jun deepened their kiss, he let his hands run up and down Nino's sides and back, enjoying the cool fabric under his hands as well as Nino's fragile body contours. The smaller man hooked his arms around Jun's neck to pull him closer and began to rock his hips to grant his slowly growing member some friction.

He could also feel Jun's hard dick poking at his butt and suddenly felt the urge to speed things up.

He reached for the buttons on Jun's white shirt and opened them quickly before he began to let his hands run over the smooth, slightly muscular chest.

Jun had stopped his movement and was watching Nino who was giving his whole attention to Jun's nipples as he took the hard bud between his fingers and rolled it. Jun gave a deep growl at the sensation that made his nipples feel as if they were set on fire, but he enjoyed the slight pain. He let Nino have his way with his dark buds for a few minutes before he grabbed him by his wrists to stop his movement.

“Strip, but just out of your trousers and underwear.” he demanded and slowly, Nino climbed down from Jun, feeling a bit disappointed at the loss of Jun's warm body against his own.

He opened the button of his black trousers, but before he let them slip down, he smirked and turned around to present Jun his backside. He swayed his hips softly and let the trousers slip over his firm little butt. He managed to get out of the tight trousers quite gracefully and kicked them away not caring where they landed. Then, he raised his arms over his head and began to sway his hips again. His silky shirt went up a bit to show Jun his cute butt, still covered with the tight underwear.

Nino heard the mafia boss giving a growl, smirked and reached for his boxer shorts to pull them down. He stepped out of them and was just about to turn around when Jun embraced him from behind, kissing his neck.

“That was a very nice tease just now.” he whispered against Nino's skin, making him shiver. “But now I am taking over!”

The last words were said with a deep, husky voice and Nino felt his own member twitch just by the sound of it. He was totally in favour of Jun taking the lead now.

“Bend down, I need to prepare you.” Jun ordered and Nino was glad that he was quite flexible. He touched the floor with his hands, his legs straight, sticking his butt out.

Jun's preparation was quick and effective and in a matter of minutes, Nino was panting heavily, craving for the hard rod he had felt before.

When Jun grabbed him by his hips, Nino knew that the other one was positioning himself and before he could stop it, Nino moaned in anticipation. He heard Jun chuckle behind him and felt the slick tip poking at his entrance playfully. Nino tried to push back to make Jun enter him finally, but the mafia boss held him tight, so he wasn't able to move.

“Not yet!” Jun informed him smirking and pushed Nino slightly to make him move forward. He stopped when he was in front of the big mirror of the wardrobe and Nino got his intention that made his body shiver in anticipation.

“Look at me!” the mafia boss ordered him and Nino raised his eyes, seeing his flushed face in the mirror, the needy look in his eyes before he met Jun's gaze. The mafia bosses brown eyes were clouded with lust and he licked his lips, making Nino wish to feel them on his own again.

“I want you to watch yourself when I enter you” Jun said and Nino felt him pressing his tip against his hole again. He shifted his eyes so that he could see his own face. His eyes were dark and needy and when Jun finally pushed inside, Nino shut them tight to enjoy the stretch Jun's dick provided.

“Open your eyes!” he heard Jun's sharp voice and Nino remembered that he was supposed to watch himself. When he opened his eyes again, he blushed at his own expression. He looked blissful and content after Jun had finally entered him.

“Good boy!” Jun praised him before he started moving, making Nino gasp for air. He pulled out of Nino, just to thrust home again with full force, causing Nino to scream in pleasure while his body began to tremble. His legs began to hurt from the way they were stretched and his hands started to get numb.

As if Jun could read his feelings, he let go of Nino's hips and pulled him upwards, so that his chest touched Nino's back. Although he was still wearing his shirt, Nino could feel the heat radiating from Jun's body.

Jun began to kiss Nino's neck again and sneaked his hands around Nino to reach for his steel hard member. While he never stopped sucking on the white skin at Nino's neck, Jun grabbed Nino's member tight, thumbing the tip to smear the pre-cum all over it.

“Thrust into my hand,” was Jun's next order and after some seconds, Nino followed the instructions.

Jun's grip around his cock was just perfect, not too tight but still giving a nice friction. Additionally, Jun's member moved in and out of Nino again, although Jun didn't move a single centimeter.

Nino looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were pink and his lips parted to let his breath out in little huffs. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his eyes were clouded. He looked at Jun's reflection who had closed his eyes and was pressing his nose into Nino's hair to make sure he'd remember the fragrance of the shampoo.

Nino's eyes wandered down to Jun's hand that was still wrapped around his member. Not humping into his own hand was definitely more pleasurable and Nino felt that he slowly began to lose his composure. He let out a guttural moan when Jun twisted his hand around his member and began pushing into him again.

“Watch yourself come,” the mafia boss said and looked at Nino through the mirror.

Nino's mind was clouded and he had trouble processing the orders Jun was giving him, but he looked up to meet Jun's eyes when he felt his balls tightening. His body began to tremble and his skin felt on fire.

With a loud moan, Nino felt the knot in his stomach bursting and for a few seconds his vision turned white when he spilled his cum all over Jun's delicate fingers who fucked him through his orgasm.

After he had lost his last drop, Nino suddenly felt numb and he would have fallen onto the floor if it wasn't for Jun holding him in his arms.

The mafia boss needed a few more thrusts before he spurted his seed deeply into Nino who whined at the feeling of being filled by Jun.

Panting heavily, Jun kissed Nino's cheek before he carried the small man to the bed on his arms were he lay him down softly. Jun cleaned Nino with a wet towel and refused any attempt by Nino to do it himself.

When he was done cleaning Nino as well as himself, Jun stripped Nino carefully of his shirt as well, smiling at the soft belly that came into his sight. He kissed Nino's forehead and lay down next to him, pulling the blanket over Nino and himself.

“Can you stay the night?” Jun asked, his voice giving away that he was slightly worried that Nino might refuse.

“If you want me to stay,” Nino answered, trying to hide a smile as he felt really comfortable with Jun.

“I want you to stay, but if you want to leave, I won't stop you.” the mafia boss replied, making Nino's heart jump at the words.

“I don't want to leave,” Nino whispered, blushing at his own words, realizing that he really meant them.

“I'm relieved!” Jun said and began to kiss Nino again who felt himself be carried away in the tenderness Jun gave him.

“Actually...” Jun began after he broke the kiss, “I'd like you to stay for the few next days too. Is that possible?”

Nino grinned, his stomach feeling as if a bunch of butterflies were having a big party in there.

“It's going to be expensive, I am one of their best,” he replied, trying to act professional while he was smiling from ear to ear.

“I am sure you are THE best!” Jun gave back and Nino blushed slightly at the compliment. “And you don't have to worry about my money. I could keep you for a whole year or longer.”

With those words, Jun turned off the light and pulled Nino into his embrace.

“Good night, little Kazu.” he whispered, giving Nino one last kiss on his cheek before he closed his eyes. Nino snuggled onto the warm chest of Jun, feeling safe and content. He had completely forgotten why he had been sent to this hotel room.

\+ - + - +

Nino woke up feeling someone softly kissing his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes looking at the strong features of Jun, the mafia boss about who he was supposed to get information from. He smiled happily at the man before he yawned and stretched like a cat. He had slept wonderfully, Jun's arms holding him tight, protecting him from the whole bad world outside.

“Good morning, little Kazu.” Jun said and brushed Nino's hair out of his face.

“Good morning... Jun.” Nino said, a bit unsure if he was allowed to use the mafia boss' first name, but Jun just smiled at him, so Nino supposed that he had done the right thing.

Only now Nino realized that Jun was already dressed in his black suit again, wearing a dark blue shirt this time. He shot the man a questioning look.

“I will meet someone soon in the room next door,” Jun explained. “The breakfast as well as the money for last night is on the table. Feel free to eat as much as you want. Also, feel free to leave whenever you want although I'd be happy to see you again after I'm done with the meeting.”

“I will wait for you here!” Nino declared determinedly, wondering about his own certainty and therefore missed the happy look on Jun's face.

“Then I'll see you later.” the mafia boss replied and pulled Nino in a deep kiss before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Jun was gone, Nino let himself fall back into the soft pillows of the bed. His body was buzzing happily, just from the small kisses and touches Jun had given him.

Nino sighed frustratedly. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't want to start developing feelings for the mafia boss because there were varied reasons for not doing it.

First of all, he was his client and he had the philosophy of not falling in love with the ones he served. He only worked to pleasure them and this should be his only aim, not to make them like him.

Second, he was supposed to betray this man afterwards. So even IF Jun liked him back, there was never any way that they could have a future together.

The third reason was, that Jun was a yakuza boss. He was a pretty dangerous man although Nino couldn't imagine Jun to be violent after he had been so caring towards him, but you don't get the job as the leader of one of the most dangerous groups if you're not reckless.

Nino nodded. It was definitely not a good idea to fall in love with Jun.

He heard Jun's voice from the room next door and his stomach tingled as if a small electric shock was going through it. That man was bringing Nino's whole self into disorder and Nino wasn't sure how to react.

Fortunately, his stomach rescued him out of his misery when it growled loudly and Nino realized that he was really hungry.

Nino looked over to the table at the breakfast. It looked delicious although it was way too much for him. Still, he climbed out of the bed, looked for his boxers and found them in front of the mirror of the wardrobe.

Scenes from last night were coming into Nino's mind again and he could clearly see Jun's face in front of him, the content expression he was wearing when he was pounding into him.

Quickly, Nino moved away from the mirror and put on his underwear before he sat down on the table, wondering if he should start with the soup or the delicious looking fish.

“But you know that this amount of guns will cost a lot,” he suddenly heard Jun's voice coming from the next room.

Nino suddenly stopped in mid-air as he was reaching for the soup. So that's what Jun was dealing with, weapons, guns. The small man sighed. He just couldn't imagine Jun being a criminal, but while he listened to the conversation, he had to realize that Jun was a very strict businessman that did not accept any negotiations.

The conversation went on forever and Nino had long finished his breakfast when he heard Jun's customer leave the room. His heart started to beat faster because he was hoping that Jun would come back to him.

However, Jun didn't appear and a few minutes later, Nino heard someone else entering again and he recognized the voice from the man who had welcomed him yesterday.

The two talked for another two hours about the deal Jun had just made. Nino was getting bored and switched on the television, but there was nothing he was interested in, so he just lay down on the bed, breathing in Jun's scent, remembering their night.

\+ - + - +

He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up, Jun was sitting next to him on the bed, looking at him with a soft expression.

“Did I tire you out that much last night?” Jun asked teasingly and Nino quickly sat up.

“It takes a bit more to tire me,” Nino retorted cockily, because he couldn't admit that Jun was just perfect in bed.

Jun laughed, it was high and didn't suit the image of a mafia boss, but Nino felt his skin starting to prickle at the sound.

“There are still a lot of things I can do to you.” Jun smiled and Nino could feel a movement in his underwear awakened by the hidden promise.

“I can't wait for it,” he said, his voice low while he leaned forward to lay his hand on Jun's thighs.

He let his hand wander upwards, dangerously close to Jun's crotch. The mafia boss leaned to Nino to kiss him deeply and Nino was so taken aback by the intensity of the kiss that he stopped all of his movements and just drowned in it.

“I appreciate your eagerness, little Kazu,” Jun said after he broke the kiss, leaving Nino into a state of bliss. “But I want to take you out for lunch now, so I'm afraid we have to postpone those activities.”

With those words he took Nino's hand away from his thighs, giving them a soft kiss and stood up from the bed.

“I asked Aiba to bring some clothes for you. I told him not to bring something fancy, but to keep it simple. I hope he followed my orders,” Jun said and gestured towards a bag. “I'll be waiting in the other room for you.”

When Jun left the room again, Nino finally came back to his senses.

Jun wanted to treat him to lunch? This was not something you'd do with a simple whore, so Nino had been too surprised to say anything. He went to take a look at the bag with clothes. Inside were a pair of simple black trousers, a white shirt and a navy blue jacket that was striped inside.

All in all, he liked the outfit and after he had put on the clothes he looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror. The clothes fit perfectly as if they had been made for him. Nino combed through his hair with his hand, his hair falling loosely into his face. He liked the slightly tousled look and sincerely hoped that it would suit Jun's tastes.

He went into the next room and found the mafia boss standing next to the window, looking outside at the crowded city. The sunlight was tracing his features and he looked as if he was glowing. His hair was shining and Nino felt the urge to comb through it. Instead, he coughed lightly.

“I'm ready to go... Jun.” he said, loving the way the mafia boss' name tasted on his tongue.

“You look great!” Jun said after he had looked at Nino. Then, he moved towards the door and opened it for the smaller man.

\+ - + - +

Nino was sure that he was dreaming. Jun had brought him to an expensive restaurant with a terrace from which you could see the harbour. The water was sparkling in the sun and a light wind was blowing, so that sitting outside felt very comfortable.

Jun was chatting with him nicely, about his hobbies and what he liked and disliked and it turned out that although they didn't have much in common, Jun really liked Nino and especially his sharp view on society. They had a long chat about how people can be influenced and that it's actually easy to manipulate them if you know how. Nino felt that this was the best conversation he had in ages.

The last one was with Daigo when they talked about the psyche of animals and Nino learned a lot of new amazing facts about penguins. But talking to Jun was different.

Nino felt as if Jun was really interested in his opinions and thought carefully about what Nino was saying. Nino didn't feel like a dirty little whore anymore, but rather like a friend or even more.

So Nino didn't realize how the time flew by. He had eaten, but couldn't remember what, because Jun had ordered and Nino couldn't taste it as his mind was too occupied with watching Jun and how his full lips closed around the fork.

However, when Jun asked him if he wanted an espresso, he quickly denied the offer. Even if it was Jun asking him, he couldn't drink the black, bitter liquid. However, the small espresso cup in front of Jun suited him very well and just added to his impressive aura.

When Jun was done drinking his espresso, he took Nino's hand and smiled at him.

“You'll have the afternoon off. You're free to do whatever you want, but I want you back in my hotel room at 10pm.”

Nino nodded and waited for the happy feeling to come, but although he had just been informed that he was free, he felt strangely unhappy. However, for Jun he smiled and thanked him properly. Jun paid their bill and although Nino didn't see it, he was sure that it must have been horrendously expensive. Before they left the restaurant, Jun gave Nino a short, but deep kiss.

“I cannot wait till this evening,” Nino suddenly said after Jun moved away again and blushed deeply at his words. He hadn't meant to say it then, though he had definitely thought it.

“Me neither, little Kazu. Take care of yourself!”

With those words, Jun left the restaurant and quickly moved out of Nino's sight.

\+ - + - +

When Nino left the restaurant a minute after Jun, he immediately saw the police officer in disguise, indicating for him to come over. He was led to a small cafe where the head of the Tokyo Police Department was waiting for him.

“Nice to see you again, Shun.” Nino said trying to sound casual because he knew what the Head was going to ask him.

“It's still Oguri-san for you.” the man told Nino with a grim face.

“But we have been very close before,” Nino gave back, winking at him, knowing that being overly blunt embarrassed the Head, so he might not ask too many questions. Despite knowing that Jun was doing illegal things, he felt as if he needed to protect him, so he had to be careful while answering now.

Oguri Shun seemed to have regained his composure again and started with his interrogation.

“What is he doing here?”

“He's doing some business.” Nino replied, being careful to keep his answers vague.

“What kind of business?”

“I don't know.” Nino answered, trying to look honest.

“With whom?”

“I don't know. A man came this morning, but I didn't see him.” At least the last part was the truth. Nino knew that he needed to feed Shun some information or he would take other methods to find out about Jun.

“Is Matsumoto-san alone?”

“There is another man who welcomed me to his room yesterday evening, but he was allowed to leave shortly after I arrived and I haven't seen him today.” Nino replied, this time being really honest.

“What's his name?”

“ I don't know, J... Matsumoto-san is really careful.” Nino cursed himself for nearly giving him away by calling Jun by his first name, but Shun didn't seem to realize as he tried to put the given information into any use.

“This is not much...” Shun said, rubbing his temples.

“I'm sorry, but I am just a simple whore, men call me for having a good time and not for talking business.” Nino said, trying his best to sound outraged and hurt, knowing that his job was a weak spot for Shun. And indeed, the Head apologized immediately.

“I'm really sorry Ninomiya-san. I know you are trying your best and that with your job you have to be careful what you say. Let's meet tomorrow again to talk.”

Happy, that he managed to get away from the Head of the Tokyo Police Department, Nino accepted the apology and agreed to meet him tomorrow.

\+ - + - +

After his encounter with the Oguri Shun, the Head of the Tokyo Police Department, Nino made his way back to his usual workplace. Even when they are working outside the whorehouse, their boss still wanted them to hand over a quarter of their earned money to him, because he “takes care that nothing happens to them after all”. Nino didn't mind as much as his other colleagues because he still had enough money to live a quite decent life.

When he left the office of his boss again, he met one of his co-workers, Ikuta Toma. Nino had known the man since he had started to work in this whorehouse, which was exactly one day after Nino had turned 18. Toma had taught him some quite nice tricks with the tongue that ensured that his customers would come again just to feel it. Nino liked the cheerful man and considered him to be his friend.

“Hey, Nino, how was your evening off?” Toma greeted him with beaming smile.

“I didn't have the evening off. I was called to serve a customer outside the house.” Nino answered cheerful, making Toma look confused.

“You actually sound happy even though your only evening off for the next month was cancelled,” the taller man remarked.

Nino realized that he had been smiling non-stop thinking about Jun and their last night. He really should get a grip.

“Well, he's a nice man...” he said, scratching his head.

“You like him, don't you?” Toma inquired, smiling knowingly at Nino.

“Um... he's very beautiful and kind... and...”

“It's okay! There is no need to justify how you feel in front of me. Just, be careful.” With these words, Toma gave Nino a light pat on the shoulder, but the smaller man could see the concern in his friend's eyes and was honestly happy that Toma cared that much for him.

“Thanks!” Nino simply replied, knowing that Toma knew how much more he wanted to say but couldn't.

“Now, shouldn't you hurry to meet this gorgeous man again?” Toma asked teasingly and Nino checked the time. Toma was right. It was already evening and Nino hadn't realized that time had flown so fast. Was Jun already waiting for him in the hotel room?

“I'll see you soon!” Nino waved at his friend before he turned around to quickly leave the whorehouse. It'd take him more than an hour to reach the hotel...

\+ - + - +

The door to the hotel room was once again opened by the same man from yesterday evening who reported to Jun that Nino had arrived. He gestured the small boy to enter Jun's room before he left, obviously having the permission to take this night off as well.

Nino felt his heart bouncing in his chest at the thought of having Jun to himself the whole night. He was longing for the taller man's touches since he had left the restaurant. He knocked and slowly opened the door, stopping his movement in awe when he saw Jun.

The mafia boss was sitting on the table, a lot of paperwork scattered around him, but what made Nino freeze on the spot were the black framed glasses Jun was wearing. He took Nino's breath away because he looked so hot with them on.

“Welcome back!” Jun's voice pierced through his clouded brain.

“I'm... back...” Nino managed to stutter, not being able to take his eyes away from Jun's beauty. He only realized that the man had been moving towards him when Jun was standing right in front of him, lifting his chin to be able to look into Nino's eyes.

“I missed you.” Jun stated simply, leaning down to kiss Nino.

“I missed you too!” Nino managed to say before they smashed their lips together in a heated kiss that proved that both had been longing for each other.

In no second, Nino had ripped Jun's shirt off, amazed by his own impatience, but Jun didn't seem to mind his shirt losing its buttons as he was busy nibbling on Nino's lips.

Without hesitating, Nino rubbed over Jun's crotch, enjoying the bulge that was quickly forming followed by Jun's soft sigh. He unbuckled the belt and let Jun's trousers slip down. The mafia boss quickly stepped out of them and pulled Nino closer to rub his crotch on Nino's. They moaned into each others necks, enjoying the nice friction when their hard members rubbed against each other.

Tasting Jun while nibbling on the skin of his neck, Nino suddenly felt the urge to taste more of him, so he slid down on the taller man's body until he was on his knees, facing the other man's still covered crotch.

Nino hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jun's underwear and pulled them down, freeing the dick that had stretched him so nicely the night before. He licked his lips and looked up to Jun who was watching him closely, waiting for his next move.

The small man reached for the hard cock and began to lick his way up from the root to the tip, enjoying the slightly salty taste. He licked over the tip feeling Jun leaking some pre-cum before he licked down again. He let his tongue run over the balls loving the way they hardened. He sucked them into his mouth while he slowly pumped Jun's dick that twitched in his grip.

Nino enjoyed playing with Jun's balls but after a while he let go of them to nibble on the taller man's cock again. He traced the veins with the tip of his tongue and tongued the slit when he reached the tip. Jun's taste spread through his mouth and Nino was overwhelmed by it, so he lapped at the tip to get more of the tasty juice.

Jun above him had been silent until now, but this time, Nino's ministrations caused him to growl deeply from the back of his throat.

Nino enjoyed how Jun's dick twitched in his grip and began to suck on the tip. However, this brought Jun at the edge of his patience. He grabbed Nino at his hair and pulled his head back.

“Open that pretty mouth of yours,” he growled and Nino quickly followed the order, hoping to have Jun's dick back again to be able to taste him.

As soon as Nino parted his lips, Jun pushed his cock inside the small mouth, his tip hitting the back of Nino's throat. The smaller man choked a bit, but Jun didn't leave him time to recover. He thrust into Nino's mouth, enjoying the hot wetness around his member as well as the friction Nino's thin lips provided.

Nino moaned at the way his mouth was being used and felt himself getting incredibly hard. He reached for his button and zipper to open his trousers and took his own member into his hand. He began to pump it in the same rhythm Jun used to thrust into his mouth and felt his breath getting faster.

His own saliva began to dribble out of the corners of his mouth as he wasn't able to swallow it but Nino didn't care at all. Being able to take Jun's dick so deeply down his throat gave him a feeling of pleasure he hadn't felt before. He wanted to give the mafia boss everything he had, let him use him until he was satisfied no matter what he'd do.

Suddenly, Jun stopped thrusting and let his member slip out of Nino's hot mouth. The small man threw Jun a questioning look, but the mafia boss just grabbed Nino under his arms to lift him so they were facing each other again. In no second, Nino was out of his trousers and underwear, his heavy dick in Jun's hand who pumped it a few times before he used the pre-cum to make his finger slippery. Then, he pushed his digit deeply into Nino who moaned at the simultaneous pain and pleasure.

“Get out of your shirt. I want you completely naked today!” Jun breathed into Nino's ear who quickly got out of his shirt and pressed his naked chest against Jun's strong one, enjoying the heat that came from it, causing his own skin to burn.

Meanwhile, Jun had added another finger and was stretching Nino's hole properly. When the mafia boss was satisfied with the result, he lifted Nino.

“Hook your legs behind my waist.” he ordered softly and grabbed Nino at his buttocks, spreading them wide. With a fluid movement, Jun entered Nino who moaned loudly at the way he was being stretched by Jun's cock – it just felt so right.

Jun carried Nino towards the wardrobe again and Nino wondered if he wanted to watch them again, but then he felt the cool surface of the mirror pressing against his back. The shock of the cold made him jerk his body, causing Jun's member to move deeper into him, suddenly hitting his spot right away. He moaned Jun's name and buried his face into Jun's neck.

The mafia boss took it as a sign to move and began to thrust into Nino immediately, hitting the spot again with an amazing precision causing Nino to see stars in front of his eyes.

Jun began to place feather like kisses on Nino's shoulder while he increased his speed making Nino scream loudly.

Nino didn't know anymore which was right and which was left. All he felt was Jun's dick driving in and out of him, hitting his spot every time. He felt Jun's hot body being pressed onto his, the strong arms holding him up while the graceful fingers were pinching deep into the soft skin of his buttocks. Additionally, the cold of the mirror on his back made Nino feel how much his skin was burning and he whimpered against Jun's neck.

He had never felt so complete and so wanted than with Jun right now and he wished they would never stop. He'd be happy to be impaled on Jun's cock for the rest of his life as he just felt so perfect inside him.

However, his own as well as Jun's breath had become ragged and their moans deeper, so Nino knew that he and the mafia boss were quite close. To enforce the coming orgasm, Nino clenched his muscles around Jun's dick, being able to feel him more intensively now, knowing that he had created a better friction for Jun as well.

He moved away from Jun's neck and looked at the beautiful face of them man in front of him. Jun's lips were parted and glistening while his eyes were dark, glowing in the dim light. Without thinking, Nino smashed their lips together again when he felt his stomach starting to prickle.

He felt light electric shocks running all through his body before the knot in his stomach burst. His milky juice smeared all over Jun's stomach but the tall man didn't seem to mind. He pushed into Nino for the last time before his shot his seed deeply into Nino, moaning something that sounded like “Kazu” into their kiss.

They continued kissing each other softly until their breath was back to normal again. Jun carried Nino to the bed and laid him down carefully. As he had done the night before, he went to fetch a warm damp towel and cleaned both from the sticky mess they made. Then, he took off his glasses, a shame as Nino thought, but there was no way Jun could sleep with them.

“Thank you for this evening, Kazu,” Jun said, placing soft kisses on the small man's lips.

“It was a pleasure,” Nino grinned and let himself be caressed by Jun's full lips.

“Good night,” Jun whispered after he had turned off the light and had taken Nino into his arms again.

“Good night!” Nino gave back, snuggling into the tight embrace, wanting to believe that this is were he belonged.

\+ - + - +

Again, Nino slept deeply through the night and was woken up by Jun calling his name softly. He opened his eyes and found Jun sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a dark blue suit. Nino wondered how Jun could be so quiet in the morning because even though he was an extremely light sleeper he didn't wake at all.

“Kazu, I'll be away for the whole day, so you're free to do what you want. I cannot force you, but I'd be happy if you could be here in the evening, waiting for me to come back?!” Jun said, a bit of fear in his eyes that Nino might reject his request.

“I'll be happy to wait for you, Jun.” Nino quickly replied as his heart was bouncing happily in his chest.

“I'll leave the keys to the room here, so you can always enter. Sakurai won't be here today, I need him somewhere else.” With these words, Jun handed Nino the electric key to the room. “Also, there is money on the table for last night.”

Nino felt a sting in his chest. He did not want the money mainly because it made him feel like the whore he actually was. He wanted to feel like someone else when he was with Jun, someone more superior than a whore, but obviously Jun didn't see much more in him. He was someone who was being paid for having sex and since Jun was a very honest businessman (despite the fact that he was dealing with illegal weapons) he took care that there were no debts.

“Thanks!” Nino managed to choke, turning his gaze away from the mafia boss.

“See it as a present. You can do something nice with it.” Jun suddenly said as if he had read Nino's thoughts. Then, he kissed Nino on his forehead and stood up. “See you tonight!”

When the door closed behind Jun, Nino fell back into the soft pillows breathing in Jun's scent. He wondered what he should do with the day he suddenly had off. He had wanted to spend the day with Jun, but he had business to attend to and it was probably better not to get involved.

But before he could come up with a plan, he remembered that he should call the Head of the Police to tell him that he was not able to get new information today, so there was no need to meet.

\+ - + - +

“Hello?”

“Shun-chan, it's me, Nino!”

“I told you not to call me Shun-chan!” The Police Officer raged and Nino grinned happily. He was proud that he was able to make the Head lose his composure.

“Matsumoto-san just left the room and gave me the day off.” Nino informed Oguri.

“Where did he go? What is he going to do?” The Police Officer interjected excitedly.

“I don't know, he didn't tell me. But if you ask me my opinion he's meeting the man that came here yesterday. And here's a little hint, it might be in your best interest to follow him to find out...” Nino hoped that he didn't give away too much information although this was something the police should have found obvious.

“We are not able to follow him.” Oguri suddenly retorted. “He appears and then he disappears into thin air although he was just right in front of us. That's why we need you!”

“I'm sorry I can't help you today, but I will try to find out when he comes back.” Nino promised although he already knew that he had to come up with a crazy, fabricated story. “And I'm visiting my sister today, so there is no need to follow me around!” he reminded Oguri.

“Okay, but I hope you'll have something nice for me tomorrow.” the police officer said and Nino understood that he was being prodded to finally deliver something useful.

“I'll try my best, though the main part of the night will be used to ride his cock.” he have back and grinned at the gasp the older man let out on.

“Whatever...” Oguri mumbled. “Don't forget to call tomorrow!”

“I won't! Until tomorrow, Shun-chan!”

Before the Head of the Police could start to complain, Nino cut the call, happy that Oguri hadn't been too pressing though he need to invent a good story tomorrow...

\+ - + - +

Although he had just said that he'd visit his sister so the police would decide that it was useless to follow him, now that he thought about it, it seemed like a good idea. He hadn't seen his sister in ages, he'd just briefly spoken to her on the phone, so he put on the clothes that had been prepared for him and took the electric key Jun had left on the table.

After a second thought, he also took the money. Jun had said that it was a present and that he should do something nice with it and Nino had an idea how he could use the money.

Nino took the bus which gave him plenty of time to think since his sister was living on the other side of Tokyo in a not so posh district. Riisa was 6 years younger than him and had not been thrown on the street at age 15 like he had, but Nino did not hold a grudge against her.

When he looked back it was probably better to lead a life outside of the house he had been raised in as their father had often come home completely drunk while their mother had been out to earn money at a night club.

Riisa had often visited Nino and asked him to take her with him, but he had denied her request as he was not able to provide her with a roof over her head.

So, as soon as Riisa turned 18 she left their parent's home and started to work at a small restaurant as a waitress. That's where she had met Joe, the man of her dreams, who dumped her after she had gotten pregnant.

She was living with her 5 year old son, Rui, in a one room apartment and worked day and night to provide the little boy with a decent life. Nino had given some of his money to them once in a while and although Riisa had refused to accept it, he had just sent it to her, making her take it. He knew she was just using it for her son and not for herself, so Nino had thought it would be nice to give half of Jun's money to Rui and use the other half to take his sister out shopping.

Nino got out of the bus and sighed – the district where Riisa lived was not a good area to raise a child, but she could not afford anything better. He knocked on the door and was treated to the wonderful sight that he's always loved of his sister's surprised face when he popped up in front of her door. He couldn't help but smiling happily when she pulled him into a tight hug a second after she had recovered from her light shock. Rui also greeted him happily as he loved his uncle Nino to bits since Nino knew a lot of great games.

Quickly, Nino told Riisa what he had planned and after getting through the usual discussion about how she didn't want to accept any money from him, they got ready to leave for their shopping trip. Rui was very hyper as he loved shopping.

They spent the whole day walking through shops and while Nino saw his sister picking some clothes, he thought that she was very pretty and if they weren't related he might have fallen in love with her. It wasn't right that she had to work so hard. In Nino's eyes she should be treated as a princess but life was not fair...

Therefore, he used the day to pamper his little sister and his nephew and he felt wonderful seeing them smile and acting carefree.

They had found a nice playground for Rui and were sitting at a bench, watching him play with the other children when Riisa finally asked what she wanted to know all day.

“So, what happened?”

Nino turned to his sister, looking at her surprised. “Huh?”

“You're in such a good mood. I haven't seen you like this since you got the old gameboy from mum's friend when you were 6, so what happened?” she said, grinning and reminding Nino very much of himself.

“Um...I'm just feeling good,” Nino replied avoiding direct eye contact with his sister.

“I guessed so much, but why?”

Nino sighed. He should have known that Riisa would find out that he was happy and that she would ask until she got an answer that satisfied her.

“I have a very nice client right now,” he replied, hoping that this answer was enough.

“A nice client... I see...” Riisa said, grinning to herself. “He must be VERY nice then...”

Nino started to feel a bit queasy as his sister seemed to have completely seen through him. He sighed.

“I feel safe and warm when I am around him. Whenever he kisses me, my skin starts to prickle nicely, when he hugs me tight, my heart beat faster and when he sleeps with me, I feel the happiness running though my veins. I don't feel like a whore when he is with me and he is so soft and caring towards me...” Nino said, glad to finally tell someone.

Riisa took him into her arms and combed through his hair. He had done this to her when they were young, but now he was the one needing this.

“My poor Kazu, it must be hard for you to fall in love with a client,” she said, kissing his hair softly. “You can always come to me if you feel the need to talk or just have someone around,” she offered and pulled Nino tighter.

“Thanks” Nino replied, truly grateful for his sister's offer as he was sure he'd need to take her up on it soon. “Additionally, he is the boss of one of the biggest yakuza groups in Japan.” he informed her.

“Ah, in that case it might be better to leave me out of it!” Riisa suddenly said, but a laughed a second later. “Just kidding!” she smiled and ruffled Nino's hair. “I'm always there for you!”

Nino felt the sudden urge to hug his sister and she squealed when he threw his arms around her.

“So, what do you suggest I'll do now?” he asked after he set her free again.

“Make him realize that you're the one he's been looking for,” Riisa said after a minute of thinking.

“And how do I do that?”

“Oh, Kazu, aren't you the one who is usually full of himself? Be sweet to him, seduce him, let him spoil you, but not too much, be devoted to him, but not all the time, let him dominate you, but take the lead too once in a while...”

Nino stared at his younger sister. She seemed to know a lot more about how to seduce a man than he and he was the one who had been working in this business for over 10 years now.

“Basically, just be your usual self and I'm sure he won't be able to let you go!” Riisa added, giving her brother a pat on the shoulder. “I'll be cheering for you!”

“So you're actually telling me to start a relationship with a mafia boss?” Nino asked confused.

“I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing, especially not when he gives you so much money that you can take me out shopping,” she said, winking impishly at him.

Nino laughed out loud. That was the Riisa he used to know and he loved so much. He grinned at her and suddenly felt a lot lighter around his heart.

They ended their brother-sister-nephew day with a dinner in an expensive restaurant and Nino took both of them home as he did not want to leave them on their own on the dark streets of this district.

He watched how Riisa brought Rui to bed before he got ready to leave as well. Riisa brought him to the door and hugged her brother tight.

“Have a GOOD night!” she said and grinned.

Nino was tempted to hit his sister, but she threw him a kiss and winked, so he refrained from doing it. He waved at her one last time before he turned around, walking towards the bus station. Soon, he'd see Jun again, lying in his strong arms.

\+ - + - +

When Nino opened the door to Jun's hotel room he was greeted by darkness. Quickly Nino crossed the room to open the door to the next one, but this one was as well dark and empty. Nino looked at his watch. It was half past ten and he had expected Jun to be back. He felt disappointed and let himself fall onto the bed, switching on the TV while he was waiting.

When it was twelve o'clock Nino started to worry. He had only known Jun for two days, but he felt that the mafia boss was not someone who would make others wait for him, so Nino concluded that something bad had happened. He was pacing between the two rooms looking at his watch every minute feeling too troubled to sit down.

Half past twelve the door to the hotel room finally opened and Jun entered. Nino immediately ran towards the taller man, but stopped when he looked at his face. Jun had a deep cut on his cheek and was bleeding.

Without asking any questions Nino quickly went to the bathroom where he had seen disinfectant and plasters the day before. He made Jun sat down on the bed and cleaned the wound, secretly admiring how Jun did not give one single sound although the disinfectant must burn pretty much in the deep cut. When he was done, he carefully placed a plaster of it and kissed Jun's lips.

“Welcome back!” he whispered and Jun took Nino into his arms.

“I'm back! I'm sorry I am that late!”

“I guess you were delayed,” Nino just stated enjoying the warmth from Jun's body.

“I guess you can put it like that,” Jun smiled and nuzzled his nose into Nino's hair.

Nino took in Jun's scent, feeling immediately at home. It just felt so wonderfully right to be in Jun's arms that his whole body was aching for more contact and didn't his sister tell him to take the lead once in a while?

Determined Nino searched for Jun's lips and pulled the mafia boss into a heated kiss that left both breathless when they broke apart again. Nino pushed Jun backwards so that he fell onto the bed.

Quickly, the smaller man attached his lips again onto Jun's and they continued their hot kiss while Nino began to roll his hips against Jun's so their crotches brushed against each other.

“Kazu!” Jun growled and tried to fight for dominance but Nino shook his head.

“You're hurt, so let me treat you,” he whispered and after a second, Jun nodded, so Nino began to strip Jun down to his underwear where Jun's light arousal was already to be seen.

Nino kissed Jun's nipples, enjoying the way the mafia boss sucked in the air sharply. His buds turned hard the moment Nino's tongue began to tease them and Jun buried his hands in Nino's pitch black hair.

Nino let his hand travel south until he reached Jun's crotch. He began to rub over the slightly hard flesh and enjoyed how it enlarged quickly under his ministrations.

Realizing that he was still fully clothed, he moved away from Jun after biting softly into his hard nipple causing Jun to moan at the pain and at the loss.

Nino quickly got out of his clothes and also his underwear. He looked at Jun who was lying on the bed balanced on his upper body with his legs dangling down, and the feet on the ground.

“Can you lie on the bed completely?” he asked Jun who immediately pushed himself up, watching Nino climb onto the bed right after him.

With one hand, the smaller man pulled down Jun's black underwear and threw them onto the floor while licking the fingers of his other hand. When they were wet enough, Nino sat down between Jun's legs and the mafia boss propped himself on his elbows to get a better view at what was to come.

Nino spread his legs, gave his cock a quick rub and moved further down until he reached his little twitching hole. Slowly, he pushed his finger inside, enjoying the way his tight ring of muscles gave way. He heard Jun gasp at the sight and opened his eyes to look at the taller man.

While he locked his eyes with Jun's, he began to move his finger and an involuntarily moan escaped his mouth. Jun's eyes got darker at the sound and Nino could see that he was valiantly holding himself back from jumping on Nino and pushing his hard cock into his hole.

Since he was getting impatient as well, Nino quickly added another finger, trying to stretch his hole as quickly and effectively as possible in preparation for Jun's dick. He endured the light pain when he added a third finger and quickly, he was able to move his fingers in and out without any resistance.

When he pulled his fingers out, Jun already looked at him with hungry eyes, knowing that the time had finally come where he'd be able to feel Nino around him and indeed, Nino positioned himself over Jun's waiting member, using the leaked pre-cum as lube.

He pushed himself down onto Jun's dick in one go, screaming at the way he was being opened while Jun growled at the back of his throat, his elbows giving way so he was lying on the bed again.

Not giving them time to recover from the pleasure that had rippled through their bodies, Nino began to move as he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel Jun sliding in and out of him, so he immediately set a quick pace. He felt Jun holding him on his hips, but he didn't try to control Nino's rhythm and left the lead to him.

Nino leaned forward and placed his hands onto Jun's chest. Thanks to the change of position, Jun finally hit his spot and Nino cried out the mafia boss' name.

He bounced up and down on Jun's length, getting faster and faster, feeling Jun pressing against his prostate again and again, so that he already began to see little white stars in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, Jun sat up and pulled Nino into a tight embrace. Nino looked at him surprised.

“I want to kiss you and that was not possible in that position.” Jun explained and immediately claimed Nino's lips.

He nibbled on them softly while he began to push upwards into Nino again who pulled his arms around Jun's neck, tangling his fingers into the soft locks.

Jun continued to thrust into Nino, finding his spot again after a few tries and Nino moaned into Jun's mouth. His member was pressed between their two bodies, feeling hot and slick and ready to explode.

Nino began to feel dizzy in Jun's arms, the hot body of the mafia boss being so close to his again, Jun's scent hitting his nostrils making him feel light headed. He tightened his embrace around Jun's neck and deepened the kiss when he felt his orgasm approaching.

The mafia boss continued pushing into Nino in a continuous rhythm feeling Nino's body react. A minute later, Nino's body tensed and began to tremble and then, he shot his cum between their bodies, a long deep moan leaving his throat.

Feeling Nino tighten around him, Jun didn't last much longer and after a few more thrusts, he spilled his white juice deep into Nino.

They took their time to come down from their high, kissing each other softly until their breath was back to normal again.

Jun had begun to stroke along Nino's back and laughed about the little goosebumps that appeared on Nino's arms. Nino let himself drown in Jun's softness until the mafia boss called him with an amused voice.

“Kazu, we should go to sleep.”

Reluctantly, Nino climbed down from Jun, sighing unhappily when the mafia boss slipped out of him. As he had done the two evenings before, Jun cleaned Nino before he switched off the light and crawled under the blanket where Nino was already waiting for him.

“It was nice that you took the lead tonight,” Jun said and allowed Nino to snuggle against his chest.

“Yes, but tomorrow I'd love you to take me again.” Nino said and was glad that the darkness hid his pink cheeks.

“I'll think of something nice!” Jun promised and kissed Nino's forehead. “Let's sleep!”

Nino nodded and felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Just being in Jun's arms under the warm blanket made him feel drowsy and happy. He heard Jun sighing softly before he drifted off to dreamland where Jun asked him to start a relationship...

\+ - + - +

Nino was just dreaming about Jun carrying him over the doorstep of their new flat when he was woken up by someone pushing him so hard that he fell out of the bed. He groaned and sat up just to see a knife sticking in his pillow where his head had been a second ago.

Jun wasn't lying in his bed anymore and Nino spotted him next to the window a second later. The mafia boss turned around and came to Nino, softly taking him in his arms. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” Nino answered confused. “What happened?”

“Someone who doesn't like me sent me a warning. We cannot stay here any longer...” Jun started to explain but was interrupted by Nino.

“So you pushed me out of the bed?”

“I did...”

“You saved me then!” Nino stated dryly but his heart was beating hard against his chest realizing that he could have been dead right now if it wasn't for Jun's amazing reflexes.

“Of course! I'd like you to stay with me a bit longer,” Jun replied and before Nino could say anything, he was being kissed by his life-saver.

“Nino, we need to get out of here right now,” Jun began again when he broke the kiss. “I need to bring you to a safe place before I go and take care of everything. Will you come with me?”

Nino just nodded and Jun hummed contentedly. They dressed very quickly and Jun grabbed the suitcase with all his paperwork before they left the hotel via the back door.

As soon as they stepped out into the fresh air, a black car came around the corner and stopped in front of them. Jun opened the door and gestured Nino to enter. The small man quickly climbed onto the backseat, followed by Jun who reached for Nino's hand and entangled their fingers. Nino looked at the driver and realized that it was the man who had opened the door to him. 

“Where do you want me to bring you?” Sho asked and drove around the corner leaving the hotel behind.

“Let's go to headquarters first,” Jun answered, his thumb stroking over Nino's hand.

Nino saw the raised eyebrows, but the chipmunk faced man did not say a word and just drove onto the highway.

“Do you have to go immediately then?” Nino whispered and looked shyly at Jun. He did not want the mafia boss to leave him and really did not want Jun to encounter any dangerous situations as he was obviously planning to do.

“I need to settle this immediately when we have the factor of surprise on our side, but don't worry, you'll be absolutely safe,” Jun replied and kissed Nino's fingers one by one.

“I am not worried about myself!” Nino replied a bit more resolutely than he had intended to. “I just don't want you to be in danger,” he whispered and looked away from Jun.

The mafia boss reached for Nino's chin and turned his face towards his own. “I promise I'll come back to you. I do not intend to leave you!”

With these words, he pulled Nino in a long, soft kiss that he only broke when the car stopped.

\+ - + - +

As soon as they entered the house Jun's attitude changed completely. His facial features became hard and he walked fast, ignoring most of the bows that were directed at him. Nino as well as the man, who Nino got to know as Sakurai Sho during their drive, were following him into a big room at the end of the big entrance hall where they meet a tall man who greeted them with a huge smile.

“Aiba-san, this is Kazu. I want you to take care of him until I get back. Please make sure nothing happens to him or I'll personally take care that you'll regret it,” Jun harshly addressed the smiling man who seemed to take the lecture on stride.

“So this is little Kazu. Of course I'll do my best to make sure he's safe, Jun-chan,” he said and ignored the dangerous glare Jun shot him, but before the mafia boss could scold the other man, the door opened. A small man entered, his hair was short and brown and he appeared as if he has just woken up.

“I'm ready!” he simply said before he sat down onto the posh leather sofa.

“I'm glad you could make it Ohno-san,” Jun said and began to change from his suit into smooth black trousers and a tight black shirt. Nino thought that Jun had never looked that sexy and he cursed whoever was causing Jun trouble as this hindered him to jump on Jun right here and now.

“Let's go!” Jun said when he was done as Sho and Ohno moved towards the door. The mafia boss came to Nino and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

“I hope you'll still be here when I'm back!” he whispered making Nino shiver.

“I will be!” the smaller man promised and forced himself to smile at Jun. He was worried about the taller man but he was determined to send Jun off with a smile. The mafia boss nodded happily before he turned around to leave the room, Ohno and Sho at his heels.

\+ - + - +

As soon as the door closed behind the three men, Nino lost his composure and fell onto the ground, fighting his tears. It was clear to him that Jun would be in danger and he prayed to whoever was having an eye on them that he'd get Jun back exactly the same.

“Kazu-chan, calm down,” he suddenly heard Aiba's breathy voice behind him and felt himself being dragged onto his feet again. “They'll be fine. Ohno might not look like it, but he's the very best material arts fighter you've ever came across and Sho is also stronger than he looks. Those two will make sure that Jun will come back safely.”

While talking to Nino in his soft voice, Aiba guided the smaller man towards the sofa and pushed Nino softly onto it. He poured him a cup of tea and Nino wondered where it suddenly came from, but accepted the cup gratefully.

“Can you tell me what is happening?” he asked Aiba who tilted his head as if he had to think about the question carefully.

“Well, you're the first one that is not a member of this group that Jun brought into our headquarters, so I think he trusts you...” Aiba said and Nino felt his heart doing a somersault. It seemed that Jun really thought of him as someone special which made Nino extremely happy.

“Jun was in the hotel because a new uprising criminal group in China asked him to organize a bunch of weapons for them. He made the deal with them two days ago and everything seemed to go the right way.

However, when he met with the leader of the group yesterday to hand over the weapons in exchange for the agreed amount, he realized that the Chinese group had never intended to pay for the weapons. They had lured him into a trap and Jun, as well as, Sho and Ohno and some others from our group had some serious troubles getting out of it again.

In the end, Jun killed their leader to save Sho's life and they managed to escape and brought all the weapons back.

However, the son of the killed leader was very furious about the death of his father and swore to take revenge. The warning you received tonight was a sign, so Jun decided to attack them tonight when they are not expecting it.” Aiba ended his report and studied Nino. “They'll be back soon, you'll see!” he added then and patted Nino's shoulder.

Nino tried to smile but barely managed. After hearing what was going on, he was convinced that Jun was truly in danger and even if Aiba assured him that Ohno and Sho were two of their best fighters, he was still worried about Jun, because having to fight against someone who is blinded by hate over the death of his father was ten times more dangerous that fighting just a simple criminal.

The ringing of his phone pulled him out of his gloomy thoughts, but when he saw the caller's ID his mood dropped even more.

“You can answer the call, I don't mind at all.” Aiba said from his side, so Nino sighed and picked up.

“NINO, WHERE ARE YOU? Your hotel room is empty and it's in the middle of the night!” he could hear the loud, but concerned voice of Shun.

“Could it be that you're worried about me?” Nino asked cockily although he wasn't really in the mood for teasing the police officer.

“Of course I am. My helpers just informed me that you're there one second, and the next you're missing and when we finally manage to break into your hotel room we find a knife sticking in your pillow that has neither yours nor Matsumoto-san's fingerprints.” Shun explained and Nino really realized that the police officer was worried about him.

“Yes, we got attacked in the middle of the night by an enemy of Matsumoto-san,” Nino began to explain and was glad that he managed to call Jun by his last name in front of Shun. “So Jun decided to leave the hotel and took me with him.”

“Where did he take you to?” Shun wanted to know.

“To the headquarters of his organization,” Nino answered and saw Aiba shooting him a worried look.

“Where is it?” the police officer asked, his voice vibrating in excitement as he was getting close to landing a big hit.

“I don't know,” Nino lied and he could actually feel the police officer letting his head hang.

“Did you see anything on your way to the headquarters?” Shun asked.

“No, the windows of the car were black so I couldn't see anything,” Nino went on lying.

Of course he knew exactly where they were and thought that it was really clever of Jun to build his headquarters directly under the nose of the police department. They just needed to cross the street and were in front of it, but of course the police did not expect the mafia boss to come so close to the enemy and from the outside, the headquarters looked like a normal bureau.

Every morning and evening people were going in and out as if they were working nicely for the company called “DangerousPrincess” designing clothes for a younger female clientele. However, behind the facade there wasn't a single piece of clothing to be found...

"Don't worry Nino, we will find you,” the voice of the police officer pulled him out of his thoughts.

“I hope it'll be sooner than later,” Nino replied with a slightly annoyed voice to make Shun feel bad for bringing him into danger.

“We'll try our best. If anything happens you can always call me.”

“Thank you Shun-chan. Maybe I'll call you in the middle of the night when I'm feeling lonely,” Nino said, grinning from ear to ear when he heard Shun inhaling sharply.

"Take care, Nino!” the police officer just replied before he hang up.

Nino sighed and looked at Aiba who had been watching him the whole time.

“It seems that Jun was right to trust you,” Aiba said with a friendly smile. “But maybe you should destroy your phone. Its got that thing called GPS and they might be able to track you...”

Nino agreed immediately, because the last thing he wanted was to cause Jun trouble with the police, so he watched Aiba stomping on his phone happily as if there was nothing nicer in the world than destroying a phone.

\+ - + - +

The hours since Jun, Ohno, Sho and the others were gone passed by and the night slowly turned into day. Aiba was trying his best to distract Nino and talked the whole time about trivial things that nobody was interested in, but Nino was glad to have Aiba by his side. However, there was one question he was very interested in.

“Why did you not go with them?” he asked when Aiba was finally silent for a second. The face of the tall man suddenly turned sad and Nino immediately regretted that he had asked. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked...” he quickly said, but Aiba shook his head.

“It's okay. I can tell you,” He pulled up his shirt and Nino was wondering what was this about when he saw a huge scar on Aiba's chest.

“How did it happen?” he asked.

“It was one of those attacks in the middle of the night where they tried to kill Jun,” Aiba began to explain and let his shirt fall down again.

“We were totally short-handed but Jun managed to arrange us in a way we were unbeatable. However, he was suddenly attacked in an ambush and well, I threw myself between him and the knife,” Aiba shrugged with his shoulders as if he'd just told Nino that he'd bought a bread today, but Nino saw in his eyes that he was proud.

“You're amazing! You saved his life,” Nino replied, as he began to truly adore the cheerful man.

“He would have done the same for me. And I would have done it for Ohno and Sho as well, knowing they'd all would do the same for me. We're like brothers and we take care of each other.”

Aiba nodded and Nino felt hit by wave of warmth. He didn't know that Jun had such strong support, but after experiencing the deep affection and love Ohno, Sho, Aiba and Jun shared he could finally understand how Jun managed to become that successful.

“Unfortunately, the knife pierced through the left wing of my lung. The doctors were able to sew me back together again, but they told me to take it easy. That's why Jun never lets me come with him anymore,” Aiba explained and pouted.

“But that's very wise of him, so I can spend the time with you now,” Nino said to cheer the tall man up and judging the twinkling in Aiba's eyes, it worked perfectly.

“Ah, you're such a cutie!” Aiba screamed and ran towards Nino, his arms wide open, obviously planning to hug him tight when suddenly the door opened and Ohno and Sho came in.

Sho was leaning heavily on Ohno who brought him towards the sofa where the taller man fell down with a painful moan.

“Sho-chan, are you okay?” Aiba immediately was at the side of the injured man.

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” Sho said with a sour face.

“He needs treatment on his foot, because he was stabbed quite violently,” Ohno informed them and sat down next to Sho on the sofa.

“Don't worry Sho-chan, I will take care of you,” Aiba said and ran away to get the emergency kit.

“Where is Jun?” Nino immediately wanted to know but a quick look on Sho's and Ohno's faces gave him the answer before they even said a word.

“We lost him in the confusion. We heard him giving the order to leave and then Sho got stabbed, so we didn't have any other choice than to return home,” Ohno explained in a calm voice, but his face showed how worried he was.

“I'm sure he'll be back soon!” Sho said and nodded, probably trying to convince himself.

“He will be back for sure!” Nino started to yell. “He promised me to never leave me!” Nino sobbed and couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

“Jun never breaks a promise,” Sho said softly and Ohno came to hug Nino.

“He'll be back soon!” Ohno whispered, holding Nino tight.

“I see. As soon as I'm gone you're taking the next available one,” they suddenly heard Jun's high voice.

Nino quickly got out of Ohno's embrace and stomped towards Jun, hitting him hard on his chest.

“I was worried that you weren't come back although you promised me!” he screamed, tears still streaming down his face, but this time they were tears of joy.

“I know. I'm sorry for being late, but I always keep my promises,” Jun whispered softy and pulled Nino tight against his chest.

“Okay! I'm back with the first aid kit,” Aiba screamed and stormed into the room.

“We'll do this outside.” Ohno said and helped Sho up.

“But Sho's foot looks really bad. Maybe it's better if he doesn't move,” Aiba replied trying to push Sho down onto the sofa again.

"I am fine. Let's do it outside,” Sho told the taller man and began to move towards the door.

Ohno grabbed Aiba by his arms and dragged him outside of the room as well, closing the door behind him silently.

\+ - + - +

“Did you kill him?” Nino asked as soon as the door was closed.

He wasn't sure what answer he was expecting, but he felt like he needed to know. He needed to know what Jun was capable to do. Not that his feelings would change but Nino felt that he should also get to know this side of Jun better.

“I did!” Jun said and his voice was steady. “I had to do it in order to keep my group safe.”

Nino pressed his lips together. Although killing another person was something very cruel and required a moment of letting go of human emotions, he could understand that Jun didn't do it because he was having fun, but rather to protect the people he loved and cared for. This was Jun, the mafia boss and surely this wasn't Jun's first nor last murder.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?” Jun asked after he received no answer from Nino.

“No!” Nino answered and heard Jun letting out a shaky breath he must have been holding until now. “To me you are the most wonderful and lovable person I'd ever met. You're caring and really loving. You worry so much about people that are your friends and family that you even put a lot of guilt on your shoulders to protect them. No, you're definitely not a terrible person!”

“Thank you!” Jun whispered and Nino looked up to see the face of the man he loved.

He had stopped fighting his feelings after today and everything that had happened. There was no way of denying that his heart was only beating for Jun and he was ready to give everything he had to this man.

“Thank you!” Jun said again and placed a soft kiss on Nino's lips. “Thanks for still staying at my side even after seeing who I am.”

“I don't mind being at your side...” Nino replied and he didn't even care that he wasn't supposed to say such things.

“How about, I keep you here then?” Jun asked, a little twinkle in his eyes.

“I already told you, I'm quite expensive...” Nino gave back, joining Jun's game.

"I wasn't really thinking about paying you anymore.” Jun stated.

“So you want me to stay and be at your side for free?” Nino tilted his head.

“I was hoping you'd do that,” Jun's eyes had suddenly turned honest.

Nino stopped breathing. Had Jun really asked him to be his partner? To stay at his side forever and always just because he wanted? Did he just do that?

Nino looked into Jun's beautiful face again. He was smiling softly, his dark eyes directed at Nino, giving him all the time he needed to process everything. Suddenly, Jun nodded once and Nino knew that the mafia boss was reading his thoughts and had just answered his question.

Nino breathed our again before he answered.

“I guess I can do that,” he replied nonchalantly. “However, I'll leave it to you to inform my boss about the loss of his best worker.”

“Do you also want me to make sure the police won't make any use of you anymore?” Jun asked, making Nino forget to breath again. His eyes became huge and his mouth fell open.

“You knew?” was all he managed to ask.

Jun nodded. “I knew it way before I asked for you to come to my hotel room.”

“But why?” Nino couldn't understand how Jun's mind worked. He had deliberately brought himself into danger. There was no way a man like Jun who planned everything in order to avoid any surprise was doing something like that.

“Because I wanted you to be mine from the minute I saw you,” Jun answered calmly, smirking at the way Nino's eyes were still huge while he was working his way through Jun's words.

“So you planned everything? Everything you did was just to make me fall in love with you?” Nino finally concluded.

“Yes!” Jun simply stated, grinning from one ear to the other.

“I take it back, you're actually a very terrible person!” Nino said and pouted, making Jun break into laughter.

“But you like it!” Jun gave back.

“I don't!” Nino gave back, just because.

“You do and I'll show you how much you like it. You'll scream my name before you know it!” Jun promised and Nino felt his stomach starting to tingle. When Jun was hinting that he was going to take him right here and now, he'd definitely won't make any objections, but Jun didn't need to know that.

“I need a proof first,” he said therefore, feeling the blood rushing through his veins already.

“That's easy, Kazu!” was the last thing Jun said before he pulled Nino into a heated kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Nino melted and his brain stopped working. Now that he knew that Jun wanted him to stay he could really give into his emotions without having to fear to get hurt.

Jun began to push him backwards, but Nino just let him do, still feeling a firework of happiness exploding in his whole body, knowing that Jun wanted him and only him.

They stopped when Nino's back hit the desk that was at the end of the room. Nino felt another wave of excitement running through his body. Jun always managed to surprise him with thinking of new, exciting places to have sex against.

They stripped each other out of their clothes until their hot bodies were pressed against each other without any hindrance. Nino felt Jun's muscles contracting under his burning skin and couldn't stop himself to let his fingers run over the nicely shaped chest.

Jun gave himself into the touch for a few moments before he pushed Nino softly backwards, so that he was lying on the the table, his legs dangling down. Jun gave Nino a last kiss and traveled further south, leaving a wet trail on his way down. Nino squirmed under the soft kisses, but gasped when Jun had reached his dick and let his tongue trail along the whole length.

“Jun, that's...”

“Let me do it please! I'm sure you never really got a proper blowjob before...” With these words, the mafia boss bent down again and took Nino inside of his warm mouth. The smaller man couldn't help but moan at the sensation starting to spread from his lap all over his body.

Jun was right, he had never received a blowjob, just provided others with it and as he was told several times, he must have done a pretty good job.

However, he was sure that Jun was ten times better than him because his tongue was driving him crazy. Unintended, Nino bucked his hips up, driving his dick even deeper into Jun's warm and wet cavern. He heard Jun sucking in the air through his nose sharply, but he didn't move back, but continued to suck him off. When he began to tongue the tip Nino couldn't stop himself anymore.

“Jun....JUN!” he chanted the other man's name like a mantra and felt his skin starting to prickle as it would always do a minute before he reached his high. Jun put an arm over Nino's stomach to stop him from thrusting upwards but hollowed his cheeks and began to bob is head.

Nino's toes curled when he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Jun felt that Nino was close so he reached for the balls and began rolling them with his fingers, giving Nino the rest.

The small man began to tremble and trashed his head from side to side while he repeated Jun's name over and over again until he finally spilled his seed into Jun's welcoming mouth. The mafia boss swallowed the white liquid without any hesitation and made Nino whimper when he began to lick him clean.

Feeling his own fast heartbeat, Nino opened his eyes to look at Jun. The mafia boss was throwing him a smile.

“I'm not done with you yet!” he smirked before he dived down again between Nino's legs.

Realizing that his body was still trembling, Nino wondered what Jun had in mind and when he felt Jun's wet tongue probing at his hole, he breathed out deeply. This was something he had always refused to do to his clients no matter how much they had begged him. Also, he had never allowed anyone to do it to him, but with Jun he was more than willing to try it.

Jun took Nino's ankles and laid his legs over his shoulders to grant him more access to Nino's twitching hole. Jun stiffened his tongue and pushed it again through the tight ring of muscles. They gave way to his wet organ and Jun heard Nino moan above him.

He wriggled his tongue as much as the tight muscles let him and enjoyed the way Nino's member twitched. He took the soft flesh into his hand and began to stroke it, feeling that it started to became hard again. Jun plunged his tongue in and out of Nino's little hole, the loud moans coming from Nino urging him on to move his tongue faster.

Nino realized that he had opened his legs wider and wider because it felt just too good what Jun was doing to him with his tongue.

“Juuuuun!”

His nerves were sending him too many pleasant impulses that Nino thought he was going to get insane. All his thinking was concentrated on Jun's doing between his legs and the way his fingers were stroking his hard dick. However, he wanted more, he wanted Jun to enter him and use all of his force to ram his cock into his wanting hole.

“Please, Jun, please!” he begged therefore. “Please fuck me!”

He did not hesitate to say this sentence as he had a lot of clients that were turned on by begging but he had never been so honest about his plea than now.

It took Jun exactly two seconds to stand up and position himself. Nino propped himself on the elbows and saw that Jun was hard and his tip was glistening with the pre-cum he had lost. Knowing that just pleasuring him turned Jun on so much made Nino content and somehow happy.

“Do it!” he said and with a swift movement Jun entered Nino in one go, hitting home with the first thrust. When Nino screamed Jun's name he did not even recognize his own voice. It was high and full of need.

Jun set a fast speed and within minutes, Nino felt his second orgasm approaching. However, he wanted to have Jun close to him, so he reached out for the man.

Jun immediately got the hint and bend down. As soon as he was close enough, Nino pulled his arms around Jun and held him tight while the mafia boss was hitting against his spot repeatedly.

“To...gether...” was all Nino managed to breath out before a wave of pleasure hit him and washed him away. However, the moment the knot in his stomach had burst, he also felt Jun's member contracting and shooting his load deep into his hole. They moaned loudly and it sounded like their names.

Jun tried his best to ride Nino through his orgasm, but soon collapsed onto the smaller man who welcomed the mafia boss with lots of little soft kisses on his lips, cheeks and nose.

When his breath had regulated again, Jun looked up to Nino.

“Was it proof enough for you?”

Nino grinned at the question and thought of it as actually quite cute, so he didn't felt like teasing Jun anymore, not after everything he just did to him.

“I think I really like what you do to me...” he said and the content expression that ran over Jun's face did not pass unnoticed by him.

“I'm relieved you do because it means I can do it to you more often.” Jun retorted and finally pushed himself away from Nino. They cleaned the mess they made on the table and got into their clothes again.

“Let's see if Sho is alright.” Jun suggested and Nino agreed.

When they opened the door, Aiba, Ohno and Sho were standing right in front of it.

“It was Aiba's idea!” Ohno stated immediately before Jun could scream at them.

“I needed to know if Nino will stay with us,” the tall man explained, leaving Jun speechless with the way his mind worked.

“I will stay,” Nino stated therefore and was pulled into Aiba's bear hug a second after.

“Welcome to the family!” Aiba yelled and squeezed Nino tightly.

Nino let himself being hugged and squeezed as much as Aiba liked it. He was happy to know that he was welcomed here, not only by Jun, but also by the others and the few hours he had spent with Aiba made him like the tall, cheerful man a lot.

Concerning Sho and Ohno, he was sure he'd be able to get along with them nicely. Maybe he could even organize a nice husband for Riisa here, but judging the jealous look Sho was shooting at him for still being hugged by Aiba tightly, it might be Ohno who he would introduce to his sister.

However, for now he finally needed a good rest, so he pulled out of Aiba's arms and demanded to be brought to his new bedroom... by Jun, of course.


End file.
